Hello Darlin'
by someone0elses0star
Summary: Post Burzek breakup, to the tune of Hello Darlin' by Conway Twitty
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to write a piece around this song for a while. I love it when he calls her Darlin' and every time he says it I start to hum this song but the theme of a broken heart never fit, until now.**

 **This scene takes place sometime after the breakup. While I certainly don't like direction they've written Adam this season I didn't want the breakup to happen. However secretly, if it did, I hoped this song would appear in a scene. So, we'll see!**

 **The story layout is a different style for me but I wanted the song to progress similar to how the show airs character storylines, in quick little bits.**

 **All the credit for the song and lyrics go to the wonderful Mr. Conway Twitty and as normal all the character credits belong to the show.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The Chicago winter was relentless. The wind howled, snow smashed into his face and his ears were as cold as his heart. He raced his way up the District stairs trying to escape the weather and, deep down, hoping to escape Kim. As he grabbed his phone to turn off his music, the all-too-familiar deep register of Conway Twitty cut in.

 _Hello Darlin',_

 _Nice to see you,_

 _It's been a long time._

 _You're just as lovely as you used to be._

A groan ripped from his throat before he could realize he had locked eyes with Kim. A flash of sadness in her eyes quickly passed to anger and she opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and walked away. Adam called after her but it was pointless. He had called out her name almost everyday since she gave back the ring; most times in tears and sometimes in anger, but never while holding her close or softly whispering in her ear.

"Hey, you, ex-fiance... get your ass upstairs. Voight is waiting for you."

Having Platt witness him in this state would have been embarrassing before but now it was normal. It was clear she took pity on him; ex-fiance was the most mild name she had gave him all week.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The winter dragged itself into Valentine's Day. Adam had never minded the date in the past, whether he was single or in a relationship. However this year was different, it loomed over him. What made it worse was Kim's bright smile when the new ballistics tech, Connor, came into the room. Rumour was they were an item and Adam's heart broke even more. He decided it was time to talk with her and followed her into the break room.

"Hey Darlin'," the words were second nature and spilled out before he had time to think.

Kim turned slowly and sighed. "Adam, you can't call me that anymore." He nodded his head and looked to the floor as he took a step toward her.

 _"How's your new love, are you happy?_

 _Hope you're doing fine. Just to know it means so much to me."_

Kim gave him a precious, small smile and was about to answer when Antonio called them back. The case had caught a break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay getting this next part posted. Life gets in the way!**

 **Enjoy!**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Molly's was a welcome sight after the double shift that Burgess had just pulled. Her plan was to meet up with Roman, Atwater, Otis, and the Dawsons' to have a few quick drinks and then go home to sleep for days. That plan changed when she opened the bar door to find the place overcrowded and deafeningly loud. She pushed her way to the bar trying to find her friends but instead bumped into Ruzek who sat alone.

"Sorry, hi, didn't mean to hit you." She apologized.

Adam stared at her and shook his head, "What did you say?"

Kim smiled and waved her hand, "Nothing, how are you?"

He handed her a beer, _"What's that darlin'? How am I doing? Guess I'm doing all right._  
 _Except I can't sleep and I cry all night till dawn."_

Her lip reading skills were lousy but she heard and picked out enough to know the thought of them still caused him pain, and it pained her. She leaned in close to his ear and told said, "Connor and I never went out."

She quickly pulled back, unsure of why she felt she needed to justify herself to him. His face spelled relief, and sexiness, and she knew if she didn't leave then she'd end up with him that night. Downing the beer, she she said good night and pushed her way back outside, letting the cool Chicago air clear her mind. 

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The stakeout was going into its second hour when Al decided to sweep the perimeter. Adam grabbed his hat and was about to open the door when Al turned to the backseat, said "you two stay" and nudged Roman to exit the car with him. Roman looked back at Kim with an apologetic look and went on.

The front seat occupants were kind enough to leave Adam and Kim with the radio quietly playing. The classic country station DJ dedicated the next song to all those who had "loved and lost" and trailed off just as Mr. Twitty started to say Hello Darling.

"It's so corny, who knew DJ's still sent out requests like that?" Kim asked as she fiddled with the door handle.

Adam looked over and grabbed her hand resting between them. "It isn't corny."

Startled more by his action than his words, Kim locked eyes with Adam just as the verse ended.

 _What I'm trying to say is I love you and I miss you_  
 _And I'm so sorry that I did you wrong_

A single tear slid down Adam's face. She stroked her thumb across his hand and whispered "I know" as Roman and Al came back into sight. Adam wiped away his tear and Kim moved her hand back to her coat pocket, praying for an end to the stakeout and for a sign about Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get up this next installment!

I never intended for this section to be any longer than the others but the scene kept unfolding and I wanted to share it all. Plus this longer post is my apology for the delay in putting up this chapter!

Enjoy!

There were so many feelings today that Kim would never admit to anyone else. She loved the maid of honour dress that Platt had picked for her but the Sergeant didn't need to know that. She teared up listening to Mouch's heartfelt vows, even the parts that everyone else laughed at. Currently she was loosing a battle with jealousy watching Adam dance with Sylvie but she hid it well. Otis touched her shoulder and kindly extended his hand offering a dance, saying it was only tradition for the best man and maid of honour to share a whirl on the floor. She nodded gratefully and fell in step with him.

"You look lovely Kim. Who knew you cops cleaned up so well?" Otis jabbed while twirling her.

"Thank you so much. With all the smoke coming from you guys I didn't think you'd notice!" Kim sparred back.

They shared a laugh and both caught a glimpse of Adam and Sylvie across the dance floor. Otis cleared his throat and turned back to Kim, sharing a tight smile. Kim felt sorry for him. "She likes you Otis, but sometimes it takes a while for someone to act on their feelings."

Otis sighed before speaking again, "And it's normal to love someone long after they have broken your heart."

Kim nodded moved closer to him, accepting his hug as they continued to dance. Neither noticed Adam and Sylvie making their way toward them.

"Mind if we cut in?" Adam said glancing between Otis and Kim.

"I guess, but Adam you have two left feet so I'd rather dance with Sylvie." Otis replied as he kissed Kim on the cheek, gave her a wink, and passed her hand to Adam. Otis timidly reached for Sylvie's arm and escorted her further into the crowd. Kim watched them disappear as Adam gently pulled her away from the dance floor. "I thought we could move out here."

Kim allowed him to lead her out to the balcony where the music mixed with the wind blowing through the trees. He held her hand tightly, wanting to intertwine their fingers but also not wanting to push her. He was already taking a bolder step then anything he had done during the last four months of their relationship. As they walked to the far edge, Adam slowed and turned to face her, silently asking permission to dance. Kim placed her hand on his shoulder and he moved in close as they swayed to melody.

It was peaceful, it was warm, it was comfort. Everything felt like it fit yet all Kim could think about was it could have been them married today. Her thoughts tortured her, so much that her feet grew heavy and her movements all but stopped.

"This could have been our wedding today," Adam said quietly, so quiet he wasn't even sure if it was said out loud. Kim's breath caught and she stepped away from him to rest her arms on the railing. It was too much, to be at a wedding with him but not _with_ him. Adam grazed his hand along her back and leaned his hip on the rail. He touched her chin lightly.

 _"Look up darlin'  
Let me kiss you just for old time sake  
Let me hold you in my arms one more time"_

Kim didn't react to his words, just a single tear fell down her cheek. She didn't look up, she couldn't. Adam pulled her closer so she rested on his chest. At first she was stiff, afraid to give in, but eventually she folded into him. Neither knew how long they stayed that way and they didn't care to count the moments. Kim finally broke the silence.

"I was thinking about our wedding; how you would have looked at the alter, getting to dance with my father, feeling you slip that band on my finger. And I was thinking about how you frustrate me. How we would have argued over every detail because I would have a hundred ideas and you would have said, 'Whatever you want, Darling.' I just wanted commitment, from the wedding colours to meeting my family. Just a simple action to know that you were all in."

Adam held her while she spoke. She never looked up, just spoke into the wind. All her words were true and he knew he was the reason why they were not the bride and groom today.

"I can tell you I was afraid. Or I can tell you I didn't realize what I was doing. It's the truth but it doesn't matter. I would give everything to go back and make things right. There is no one else and I'm going to hate myself till I die because I let you go. Because we," he said as he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "were freaking awesome together. Just tell me what I need to do to get us back."

She just wanted to reach up and kiss him, kill this conversation and fall into old habits. But habits lead them to this point. She sighed, straightening a little and facing him.

"You can't just do, something, to make this better. I love you and you love me, we know that and it will never change. Honestly though, I don't want to go back to where we left. If, and I mean if, this is going to work, it has to be different. We can't go back, I won't go back."

And for the first time since Kim placed her ring in his hand, he felt hope. It was messy and unstable but it was a sliver that shone bright. He smiled and nodded, "Ok, I promise you we won't go back. But can I have this dance, for old times sake?"

Kim laughed and rolled her eyes but agreed. She cursed his smoothness, yet loved it just the same. She rested her head on his shoulder and listened as he hummed along to the music. She told herself to take this one step at a time, she had laid out her soul and gave Adam his marching orders; the ball was in his court now. Rising her head she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He searched her face for an answer.

"That was for old times sake. Future is up to you." She didn't wait for his response, instead moving her head back down and tucking herself into him. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, swearing he would make this right.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been struggling with this story over the last months. At first I blamed Adam for not being there and based the story around that. But now with the Kim/Roman 'thing", I really have a hard time writing this story with Kim as the one being wronged.**

 **I was tempted to scrap it, or continue where I left off but add in the Roman situation. However, I have decided to continue with the original plot of the story and finish it out. There will be one final chapter after this one, which I am already writing and want to have posted soon.**

 **Thank you to those who continue with me through this story. And Go Team Burzek!**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The stroller bumped along the rough sidewalk and Kim lovingly gazed down at the face that stared back at her.

"Spare change, Darlin'?"

Kim turned towards his voice, knowing it was him without seeing him. She spotted him in an alley covered in dirt and wearing ragged clothes, assuming his cover as a homeless man during their undercover operation. Kim stopped in front of him and reached into her pocket, pulling out a few coins and putting it into his cup.

"Have a good day Sir." She continued to rock the stroller, keeping up her appearance as a mother walking with her baby. Adam smiled at her and nodded in appreciation.

 _"Thank you Darlin'_

 _May God bless you and may each step you take_

 _Bring you closer to the things you seek to find"_

They both heard Halstead snicker over the radio, "Geez Ruzek. Laying it on a little thick."

Kim smiled back at Adam and smoothed the blanket in the stroller, "I think I've already found it."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was late when he knocked on her door. He didn't want to disturb her but also felt she deserved to hear the news from him. She opened the door in pajamas and messy hair, he knew she had been asleep. The thought stirred something in him.

"Adam, it's late."

"Kim, it's only 11."

"Yes, late. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, no. Can I come in?"

Kim eyed him carefully, unsure of his intent. Adam had not set foot in her apartment since the breakup. They were growing closer however moving too quickly could undo everything.

"I guess. Come on in."

Adam walked through the door and headed for the couch. She thought he was about sit but he just paced. Kim was too tired and confused to stand with him so she took her seat on the arm of the chair.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning on an undercover. I'll be gone 4 weeks, hopefully that's it, but you know how this stuff goes. Once Olinsky left for a month and came back a year later. I wanted you to hear this from me. I only found out tonight, I had applied for this a month ago. Kim, I'm freaking out."

Kim stood up and walked to her bedroom. Adam wanted to follow her but maybe this was her telling him to leave. She returned holding something tight in her hand. She uncurled her fingers to reveal a small pin, a set of wings, and tacked them to his jacket.

"I had to wear these everyday as a flight attendant. Some flights were easy and others were awful but I was trained to be prepared for that uncertainty. You can do this."

Adam covered her hands with his own, not wanting to lose touch with her. "The timing, it's sucks, you know?"

Kim nodded. She tried to pull him down to the couch but he resisted. Her eyes searched for an answer.

 _"Goodbye Darlin', gotta go now._

 _Gotta try to find a way to lose these memories of a love so warm and true."_

Kim walked with him to the door, pushed him against it and reached up to kiss him. His hands instinctively went to her face, reverently cradling her as he kissed her back. He had came here to tell her not to wait for him, thinking it would be it easier for him to leave in the morning if she wasn't on his mind. He wished he could forget her but thankful he couldn't. Holding her, kissing her, loving her, it was all he wanted. How was he supposed to leave when she was ready for the same?

Kim pulled away slightly and ran her fingers over his beard. "You can forget me if you want, if you think that will make it easier. But I've never been able to forget you."

The room was charged, he weighed his next words carefully. "What I want is to stay here with you, especially now. I want you, always you."

Kim reached behind him and opened the door, signaling it was time to go. As he walked over the threshold he felt the pin resting on his chest. "I promise to bring this back to you."

"Only if you promise to bring back the man wearing it too. I want him back."

Adam nodded and reached for her one final time. Their kiss was tender but their embrace was tight. They held each other and reluctantly let go with tears in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5, Part 1

I've thought about how to end this story all summer and nothing would come to me, my inspiration was dead. I originally sat down today to add a note that the story wouldn't be finished but an idea punched its way forward and I thought, Why Not?

I'm sure all those that were following are not gone and I can't blame you one bit. So those that continue with me, thank you.

This is Chapter 5, part 1. Part two will be the end and I have it written, just need to proof it.

Thanks.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

He was gone longer than four weeks.

At the four week mark Adam was just solidifying his identity, finally starting to win the trust of the disgusting human trafficking cell that became his mission to destroy. Over the next three months he planted the seeds that would ultimately bring them down. Staying on for the final month had been his choice, his request actually, so he could see the plan through. As much as he wanted to go home he had to make sure this case was tight so these scum would never see daylight again.

That Monday afternoon he walked back into the district and finally shared the detail of his assignment, realizing everyone but Voight had been kept in the dark as to where or what he was doing, just that he was undercover. He became an instant hero but only wanted to celebrate with one. Once the debrief ended the entire Intelligence team gave him time to settle at his desk before he was sworn to join them at Molly's. He felt her presence behind him and turned to gather her into his arms.

"Hello Darlin'," he whispered into her hair. She smelled of everything he loved and refused to forget. Her tears soaked through his shirt and her grip held strong. Adam tried to pry her face away from his shoulder but she kept mumbling something about 'don't look' and being 'sorry' while refusing to move her head. Something sour started to turn in Adam's stomach as he held onto her, something wasn't right.

After her tears dried she finally moved away but refused to look him in the eyes. "I'm so glad you are alright," she croaked, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm am fine, but are you ok Darlin'?" Kim visibly shivered when he called her the name she had grown to love coming from him. She didn't deserve to hear that any longer.

Adam reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb along her palm and tried to gain her attention. "Kim, look at me. You're scaring me."

With that, her eyes finally darted to meet his. "I went out with Roman."


End file.
